The present invention relates generally to the manipulation of objects in a computing device, and more particularly to an improved system for, and method of, indicating the existence of a control object displayed as part of a graphical user interface.
Computer operating systems frequently employ a graphical user interface to convey information to users via a monitor by various combinations of graphical user interface items, including icons, text, drop-down menus, dialog boxes, and toolbars.
In a graphical user interface, icons typically represent computer objects such as files and folders that can be manipulated by the user. Drop-down menus organize numerous computer operations into major headings and display the headings across the top of a computer screen. Each heading contains a menu that drops down when the heading is selected by an input pointing device to allow access to the operations listed in the drop-down menu. The operations may be tools, controls, commands, macros or procedures. Toolbars comprise a series of buttons, each of which invokes a predefined operation when actuated. Dialog boxes generally convey information to users concerning a particular operation that has been invoked.
A user typically interacts with a graphical user interface by positioning a cursor over a control object in the graphical user interface with a mouse, or other input pointing device, and by actuating, or clicking, a button on the mouse. The cursor is positioned by means of a roller ball on the underside of the mouse, which generates directional commands as the mouse is moved by the user. That mouse movement is then translated by the computer operating system into movement of the cursor on the screen.
In displaying icons, menus, and other tools, a graphical user interface presents the user with the information necessary to operate the computer system. Thus, there is no need for a user to memorize commands and other functions. Furthermore, the icons and other tools of a graphical user interface are displayed as visual metaphors of the operations they represent. As a result, a graphical user interface provides a relatively simple and intuitive means for operating a computer system.
Nevertheless, children and other computer novices, who use computers infrequently or in an educational context, may not intuitively understand the icons and other tools of a graphical user interface. Consequently, they may be unable to use many of the programs available on the market today. Thus, there exists a need for a method and system by which children and other computer novices may intuitively operate programs by means of a graphical user interface.
A method and system of the prior art for making a program more intuitive for children and other computer novices to operate displays control objects as part of the graphical user interface of the program. Actuation of a control object may be used to open a dialog box containing information associated with the visually represented control object. For example, a control object that opens a dialog box containing information about a tree could be visually represented as a tree. A problem with this method, however, is indicating to the user which visual representations of a graphical user interface are control objects.
Various methods have been used in the prior art for indicating a control object displayed as part of a graphical user interface. In one method, the cursor changes shape or color when positioned over a control object. Although this method provides an indication of a control object, it requires a user actively to hunt and seek the control objects of the graphical user interface. For example, to find the control objects of the graphical user interface, the user must move the cursor over each and every visual representation of the graphical user interface and determine over which visual representations the cursor changed. Thus, there exists a need for a method of indicating a control object displayed as part of a graphical user interface.
More recently, a control object displayed as part of a graphical user interface has been indicated by altering the visual representation of the control object. For example, the control object may alternate between several colors or shimmer to attract the user""s attention. Although this method affirmatively indicates the existence of a control object, it is time consuming and costly because each control object must be separately framed and individually programmed. Additionally, altering the visual representation of the control objects interferes with the user""s viewing of the graphical user interface.
Thus, there exists a need in the art for a standard system for, and method of, indicating control objects displayed as part of a graphical user interface. Furthermore, the method and system should be non-intrusive to viewing of the graphical user interface.
The present invention provides a better solution to solving the problems in the art described above by providing a method and system for indicating the existence of a control object displayed as part of a graphical user interface. The existence of a control object is indicated by displaying one or more images about the control object and changing the state of those images.
In the preferred embodiment, the images are small, non-intrusive sparkles that contrast in color with the surrounding area of the graphical user interface. The sparkles are clustered about a control object in a pair of orbits. The orbital clusters of sparkles change state by moving among a series of concentric rings radiating from the center of the control object.
Briefly described, the orbital clusters of sparkles move among the concentric rings by expanding and then contracting along the rings in staggered order. A first orbital cluster of sparkles begins at the smallest ring and expands to the largest ring. When the first orbital cluster of sparkles has reached the largest ring, it reverses course and contracts back to the smallest ring, at which time it disappears. Meanwhile, a second orbital cluster of sparkles begins at the smallest ring when the first orbital cluster of sparkles is at the largest ring and expands to the largest ring while the first orbital cluster of sparkles is contracting to the smallest ring. When the second orbital cluster of sparkles has reached the largest ring, it reverses course and contracts back to the smallest ring, at which point it disappears.
As each orbital cluster of sparkles expands toward the largest ring, the sparkles of that orbital cluster rotate in a clockwise direction such that the sparkles swirl about the focal point of the control object. Conversely, the sparkles of the orbital cluster rotate in a counter clockwise direction as the orbital cluster of sparkles contracts toward the smallest ring.
Further features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent upon reviewing the following description of the preferred embodiments of the invention, when taken in conjunction with the drawings and appended claims.